Beginning of the Fellowship
by Blanton Cirith
Summary: My idea of how the Fellowship may have been when it started out. (sorry, i keep finding major typo errors, and it drives me nuts if i don't fix them :)


Beginning of the Fellowship  
-Blanton Cirith  
  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are the property of the one and only master, Tolkien.  
  
Some Changes:   
*The Hobbits never spied on the Council of Elrond. They were told they were going on the quest afterward (as a way for moral support for Frodo. If other little people were there with him Frodo might feel more comfortable)  
*The Company leaves during the afternoon, not at nightfall as the book portrays it.  
* I know Boromir probably wouldn't say that kind of stuff to/about Aragorn, but I was trying to bring out that little inner selfish voice in Boromir that says "gimme gimme, i'm the steward to be." On the outside, i know Boromir was not like this. It makes for a good plot, though.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Fool of a Took! Put that down!" Gandalf yelled at Pippin, who was waving his staff around crying 'I'm a wizard, I'm a wizard'. Pippin somberly put down the staff, and sauntered over to Merry who was waiting by Bill. Frodo was resting atop the pony, brushing his carmel mane.  
  
"Gandalf's no fun," Pippin said with a giggle.  
  
"If you break it, you have to get him another, you know," Merry replied.  
  
Sam came over with his and Frodo's luggage and set it by Bill. He joined in the conversation with an eager voice.  
  
"What do you think we'll run into on the way?" Sam asked.  
  
"I hear we'll fight Orcs!" Merry said with an excited tone.  
  
Pippin put his fists up. "Well, I'll give them what's coming if they get close to us!" Pippin started hitting the air with his fists pretending to be a warrior.  
  
Sam chuckled and turned to Frodo. "What do you think? Do you want join in the excitement, Master Frodo?"  
  
Frodo's face lacked any expression. He stopped his brushing and turned his head toward them, any trace of the enthusiasm the other hobbits had absent in his eyes. Frodo said nothing, just looked at them. After a moment of silence, he returned his gaze to Bill and continued brushing. Sam cleared his throat regretting he had said anything. He didn't know why Frodo was so depressed, and thought maybe he just had indigestion.  
  
"Did you know an Elf is coming with us?" said Sam, excited about the journey ahead. He had always been curious about places and people outside the Shire, especially the Elves.  
  
"No, I didn't," Merry said. "An Elf would be great to have along, but I still wouldn't trade Strider."  
  
"We're not," answered Sam.  
  
"Really? He's coming too?"  
  
"His name is Aragorn, remember? We have to use that name now," said Pippin, feeling pride at his excellent memory.  
  
"Well what's the Elf's name?" asked Sam.  
  
"Leg of Lamb," Pippin answered.  
  
"Fool of a Took," Gandalf mumbled under his breath as he was handing Frodo a bundle of furred garments for colder nights ahead. "Frodo, I wonder where Legolas is, we could use his help," Gandalf said curiously, emphasizing the 'Legolas' just loud enough for Pippin to be enlightened.  
  
"Oh, right...Legolas," Pippin corrected himself.  
  
These travelers were getting ready to leave Rivendell and proceed on their journey, not fully aware of the dangers they may face. Pippin, Merry, and Sam were eagerly awaiting to meet their new traveling companions. They were not told much of them, only having heard second-handed rumors. Three hobbits seemed to be the only ones who were excited...  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
An Elven prince relaxed on the soft grass with his back to an elm tree. No smile was visible on his features; his lips were pressed together in deep thought of both times to come and times long past. His eyes were closed, letting the cool, fresh breeze of spring caress his pale face and flow through his hair.  
  
A few meters away, a dwarf was slumped on an overgrown tree stump with his elbow resting on his axe. He was silently, with his chin in his palm, listening to the Hobbits laugh and speak with joyful tones from far off. He turned and watched the Elf's expressionless face while the breeze blew through the trees. The dwarf wondered what it was he was thinking, for it was hard to tell from his calm features.   
  
"What are you so calm about, Elf?" He grumbled, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and gazed straight at him. "I'm listening."  
  
"To what? To my heart beat growing faster? To Dwarves off somewhere suffering Mordor's wrath? ...But you would enjoy listening to that, now wouldn't you?" Gimli said with a growl.  
  
Legolas said nothing. He closed his eyes once more and let a small sigh escape him in the peacefulness of Rivendell's breeze, which he knew would not last much longer. Finally he stood up, wrapping his Elven quiver around his neck and shoulder, and trekked down the hill towards the lake. He crossed over towards the lake's direction, and passed within sight distance of the hobbits and Gandalf.  
  
  
  
"Look! It's another man. I wonder if he's a friend of Stri...uh...I mean Aragorn," said Pippin.  
  
"No, no, he's an elf," Sam said. "Just look at his ears"  
  
"And his hair," said Merry.  
  
"And look how he walks," Sam also pointed out.  
  
As Legolas went past them, they could hear him softly mumbling something of an Elvish-sounding language under his breath.  
  
"Hmmm.... Maybe he's an elf," said Pippin.  
  
Gandalf rolled his eyes again. "Fool of a Took."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aragorn sat with his back to a tree. His hand was trailing in no particular pattern over the water, causing ripples to escape across the lake's surface. His face was stern and grim, deeply reminiscing. His eyes gazed across the water, losing all grip of concentration on anything; just staring.   
  
Boromir came to rest beside the only other man in the city and found comfort in that familiar presence, but Aragorn's gaze did not change. "Well, it looks like I'll be coming along. I can hardly believe it. My Father, Denethor, had become rather ill these days, so my place is in Gondor; yet I'm assisting hobbits who wish to destroy something that could be a turning point for us in the war. I'm to be the new ruler when my father dies and take his place as Steward...but still I can't help but want to stay in Rivendell for a while longer."  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly, too slightly to be noticed by Boromir, when he mentioned 'becoming ruler'. Boromir paused, thinking of something he remembered.  
  
"I think I shall miss Arwen while I'm on this journey. I've grown rather fond of her company...When I return I could speak with Elrond and-"  
  
Aragorn's eyes drifted towards him with venom. "Keep away from things that concern you not."  
  
Boromir leaned back slightly. "T'was only a thought. You've seemed rather wary of me, more on edge I suppose, ever since I met you at the Council. ...Are you, perhaps, jealous of my position?" This was said with a light in his eyes and a grin on his lips.  
  
"Pity, yes. Jealous, no," Aragorn answered.  
  
"Pity me?" the man repeated with a questioning voice.  
  
Aragorn, for the first time during their conversation, turned his head fully and faced the warrior. "The old that is strong does not whither...deep roots are not reached by the frost."  
  
"And not all those who wander are lost, yes I heard Bilbo's little poem. I had thought one such as you would be above childish riddles." the other remarked, weary of such talk.  
  
"And I had thought one such as you would be above ignorance. A riddle drives you away just as one lured you to Imladris."  
  
Boromir stared at the Ranger for a moment, his mind toying with the words he had heard. Riddles? Questions... Desires.... Minas Tirith... Home... Fighting... Coming back to reality, he shook his head in frustration and left him. Aragorn turned back to the water, gazing across its crystalline surface bathed in the suns bright rays and the trees' hovering silhouettes.  
  
He looked toward the sky and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to shine on his face as he breathed out slowly; his features still dismal, and barren of any joyous expression. He felt a presence a few meters behind him approaching with soft Elven steps.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"Yes?" He replied with a sigh, once again running his fingers through the water.  
  
"Aragorn, you should make ready to leave. Gandalf and the others are waiting at the Northern wall."  
  
The Ranger nodded lightly and remained silent.  
  
Legolas cocked his head. "Something bothers you... the journey?"  
  
"It's nothing," he answered and turned to face his companion.  
  
"If you say so," Legolas remarked, seeing no point in arguing with the private and stubborn Man. "But if you wish to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
After Legolas left, Aragorn stood up. Beginning to walk away, he stopped. For a moment he just stood there. Then turning quickly he slammed his fist into the tree, removing some of the bark. After a moment of silence a pale hand appeared over the Ranger's.  
  
"The tree did not deserve your wrath," Arwen said from behind him, and at hearing the soft, melodic sound of her voice he looked down in sorrow of now having to say goodbye. Perhaps goodbye for now... or perhaps their last goodbye.   
  
"Arwen... I wish nothing more than to stay here with you, but I am needed." He turned to face her and laid his hand to rest on her cheek, tenderly kissing her. She slowly broke the kiss after a moment and leaned back to look into his eyes.  
  
"You do what you must," she whispered. "...And now you must go to them." She gently wiped away a dwindling tear from her lover's eye and smiled lightly. "We are all destined for quest, inside or out; for a siege and a conquest. Whether it be for themselves or for others, for a world or for those we love. Your quest lies far away from this place... but I know you will fulfill it. My heart goes with you, Estel."  
  
Aragorn gazed at her one final time, studying her as if for the first time, firmly imprinted the image in his mind. With a heavy heart he turned away, making his way back to the Northern wall. The Ranger refused to look back. He was afraid if he did, his emotions would win over him and he would abandon the quest then and there.  
  
Arwen stood and watched Aragorn leave, then when he was out of sight she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the elm.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"My name is Peregrin, but I'm just called Pippin," he said and held out his hand.   
  
"Gimli," Gimli said and shook the other's hand.  
  
"Glad to meet you, Gimli," Pippin said, and then turned to Legolas who also outstretched his hand.  
  
"I'm also glad to meet you, Sir Leg of Lamb," Pippin said proudly and shook his as well.  
  
The elf pulled back his hand at that instance and looked him up and down, taking his words for an insult. Gandalf, seeing this, ran towards the two and stood in between them.  
  
"Please pardon the Hobbit, Prince Legolas, son of the King of Northern Mirkwood (shooting a glare in Pippin's direction at the mention of such high titles, hoping to inform the uninformative hobbit), but he is a Fool of a Took and is not well with remembering names. Surprised I am indeed that he can remember his own."  
  
Peregrin gasped and realized his mistake. He dropped to the ground and began to whine.  
  
"A thousand apologies, Sir Elf; I meant no harm by it! Though I am skilled with names, today must be my memory's day off! That must be it!"  
  
Legolas let out a small laugh at Pippin's reaction and smiled. "No harm done. Come," he said to Pippin and beckoned him to stand again. "Let us assist Gandalf with the baggage."   
  
Pippin grinned happily and went with him and the wizard back to the last Homely House for more necessary items to load on Bill, who was reluctantly waiting by the other hobbits.  
  
Gimli snorted as he watched the three walk away, and leaned toward a nearby Boromir.  
  
"The Hobbit is a fool befriending an Elf like that," Gimli commented with a grunt.  
  
"I have nothing against Elves," Boromir replied. "But Legolas is very different, for he is a close friend of Aragorn. Aragorn is rather mysterious to me. He has many secrets... I like not the way he manages to keep me out of everything that goes on. It is as if he and the entire Council feels I cannot be trusted..."  
  
  
  
Legolas and Merry were coming back with the last of the baggage and Gandalf came shortly after them. Elrond and several others from the Council were waiting for them at the Northern Gate with the others of the company. The last three arrived, and Elrond began to speak.  
  
"Look not too far ahead, but go now with good hearts. Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all the other Free Folk go with you."  
  
"And may the stars shine upon your faces!" Glorfindel added, holding his hand high before them in an Elven farewell.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood apart from the others as individual words were said, Legolas having no one else to voice goodbyes to other than Elrond and Aragorn having already said his. Legolas looked toward the Man and saw that his features were painted with distress.  
  
"Aragorn?" he said in a worried tone.  
  
"It's all right," Aragorn assured him. "I am fine."  
  
"It would seem you are lying to me...again," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Aragorn looked up at his friend and hesitated, finally forcing his voice to make a low sound. "I'll miss her, Legolas."  
  
"I know," the Elf replied sadly.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gloìn was conversing with his son by the Hobbits in a low voice. "My son, I am worried for you. Not so much for the journey; for we are a strong people. I worry most because you have in your Company that Elf, Legolas. Despite my experience with elves like the noble and wise Elrond, I advise you to watch your back."  
  
Gimli was thoughtful for a moment and then looked back at his father. "Father, you need not worry about me. I'm not exactly sure what will pass between the elf and I... but I doubt it will amount to what you expect... I can feel it somehow, though I know not how."  
  
"I said not that you should expect it, Gimli. Only to be prepared," Gloìn replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"At this point I am not sure of much. Yes, I will watch my back. Goodbye, Father."  
  
With that, Gloìn smiled proudly at his son and walked back to the Homely House with Lord Elrond. They both stood from a distance to watch them leave.  
  
"Wait!" Gandalf yelled. "Wait, we cannot leave now! Now, of ALL times!"  
  
"Gandalf, what are you frantic over? Are there black riders about?" Aragorn asked in a worried tone, reaching for Anduril.  
  
"My staff!" Gandalf answered hysterically. "Where is my staff? We cannot leave without it!"  
  
Gandalf wandered about and looked through items frantically. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a large grin encompassing Pippin's face.  
  
"Peregrin Took..." Gandalf growled.  
  
Pippin grinned again, and darted over behind a tree by Bill. He took from behind it the staff, and foolishly handed it to Gandalf.  
  
"Fool of a Took," he muttered.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
